Black Cherry Blossoms
by Misawo
Summary: I changed the summary cause it sucked...They betrayed her, she became an Avengar of the Haven, they seeked to posses her, they wouldn't allow it...all she really wants is to be free...ok it sucks i know but deal with it.
1. Black Cherry Blossoms

**Misawo: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH….ummm yeah.**

**Sakura: . alrighty then…who gave Misawo the candy?**

**Daemon: -:groans:- not again.**

**Misawo: -:dances around the room signing "I'm a Barbie Girl":-**

**Everyone: -:sweat drops:-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome to purgatory my dear. Here you shall be trained in the arts of killing and shall become the greatest of us all and that my dear is no lie….here you shall not be judged of your blood, nor shall you be diminished cause of who your parents were. Here you are an equal and here you shall learn what a true family is…are you sure you wish to become one of us…..we are forever banned from the world and cast out. We are assassins, we are murders. If you do this you can never turn back, if you decide to become one of us everything that was once you shall fade into the abyss. You shall no longer be a ninja…you will be an Avenger…do you accept?"

"…Hai."

"Well my dear welcome to your new life. Welcome to the Haven."

------------------------------------------

I could start out telling you how I was abandoned and left for dead…or I could just skip over all that and just start out at where I am at. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am an Avenger of the Haven, I have no real purpose except to eliminate those who threaten the safety of the Haven…even if that person was once your friend. The Haven is a place where those who have been abandoned and betrayed can come and find shelter and a place they can call home, the Haven is everything that one like me has wished for, a place where I can call home and for once in my pitiful life can finally be free and be who I really am. Right now you may be wondering what has caused me to change and to leave Kohona, but as I continue with my story you shall soon find out the reason. Everything comes at a price, nothing is ever free…not even one's happiness. This is my story and this is my life…you can turn back and leave or you can continue forward tis your choice…welcome to my world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misawo: OH YEAH MY FIRST PROLOGUE –:begins to booty dance:-**

**Gaara: hn**

**Sakura: -:looks at Gaara for a while:- can't u say anything else besides "hn" I swear you men and your vocabulary.**

**Gaara: hn**

**Sakura: Ah -:throws hands up in the air and walks away muttering:- assholes…all of them.**

**Misawo: -:looks at the smirking Gaara and the retreating form of Sakura:- what I miss?**


	2. Black Cherry Blossoms II

**Misawo: -:still looking confusedly at Gaara and Sakura:- what I miss?**

**Ino: -:sighs:- you didn't miss anything Misawo**

**Misawo: O.O ooooohhhhhh ok -:walks happily back to her laptop:-**

**Temari: Isn't she suppose to be doing a disclaimer?**

**Misawo: MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA -:viscously types away on the laptop ignoring everything and everyone:-**

**Sai: hn**

**Sakura: -:eyebrow twitches:- **

**Ino: -:groans:- No Misawo does not own Naruto nor does she own InuYasha or any other anime….even though she wishes she did.**

**Hinata: Have fun reading**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better be heading to the med lab Sakura." Stopping Sakura turned and found her self staring into teal green eyes.

"I will as soon as I report to the Commander, Daemon." Sakura replied ignoring the skeptical look she received from him. Snorting in response Daemon grabbed her arm and began to drag her down another hallway. "D…Daemon what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the med lab Sakura." Daemon replied not bothering to look at her as he continued to drag her. Gaping at him Sakura could only follow him as he continued to drag her to the med lab.

"I told you I was going to go after I saw the commander." Sakura replied finally snapping out of my daze.

"You said that last time and when I went to see how you were Doc said you never showed up, so this time I'm gonna personally take you there." Daemon snapped, as he shoved open the doors to the lab and shoved Sakura through. Wiping around Sakura glared at Daemon who stood in front of the doors giving her a smug look, growling under her breath Sakura turned and found an amused Doc.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence Sakura." Doc chuckled seeing the horrified look on her face realizing that she had no way out.

"I was planning on stopping bye later, but SOMEBODY decided other wise for me." Sakura answered hotly as she sent another glare to Daemon, laughing at their antics Doc simply shook his head.

"Sure you were Sakura, but since you are here please take a seat on the bed and I can examine your wounds and see what the damage is." Grumbling under her breath Sakura made her way to the bed and sat down while Doc rummaged around the room gathering the necessary supplies.

"I hate you." Sakura snarled as she eyed Daemon imagining a thousand ways to torture him and make him scream.

"You don't hate me babe cause if you did hate me well then you wouldn't be sleeping with me." Daemon replied cockily as he walked over, leaping off of the bed Sakura quickly kicked him in the balls grinning in satisfaction as he collapsed on the ground cupping his balls in agony.

"HA that's what you get you lying son of a bitch." Sakura answered smugly as Daemon continued to moan in pain.

"Must you be so violent Sakura?" Doc questioned gazing at the twitching form of Daemon, looking over at Doc Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well do you prefer me to be like Tabby who's a spiting image of being a weak and defenseless woman always depending on the men to rescue her out of every situation that she always lands her self in?" Raising an eyebrow in response Doc quickly shook his head.

"No thank you one of her is enough." Laughing at his response Sakura ignored the still twitching Daemon and walked back over towards the bed.

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, yeah now hold still so I can see how much damage you have put your body through." Doc scolded as he began to poke and prod Sakura's bruised and bloody body, earning a hiss of pain every now and then. "Well you ain't as bad as the last time you were here. A couple broken ribs, some bruised bones and a couple of torn muscles I estimate that in about a month or so you should be completely healed, that is if you take it easy until then." Rolling her eyes in response Sakura snorted lightly.

"Since when have I ever taken it easy?" Sighing Doc poked her in the side earning a yelp of pain.

"Never but I can't help but try," chuckling softly Sakura shook her head, "hears some clean clothes, I suggest you go take a shower before you see the Commander."

"Yeah cause your starting to reek." Daemon choked out as he pulled himself up, huffing Sakura smacked him upside the head as she leapt of the bed and headed towards the showering area.

"Sometimes I think you do these things to get a rise out of her." Doc chuckled as he helped Daemon up from the ground.

"You know as well as I do why I do it." Daemon answered as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah I do…but going as so far that she kicks you in the nuts?" Doc questioned raising an eyebrow in response. Chuckling Daemon gazed over towards the showers.

"Doc I would die for her."

"Your in love with her aren't you boy?" Doc asked as he eyed Daemon.

"Is it really that obvious?" Daemon asked as he rubbed his neck, smiling Doc patted his back in response.

"Don't worry no one will tell."

"Tell what?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the shower room, toweling her hair dry.

"Um it's nothing, nothing at all." Daemon stuttered looking at her outfit.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say Daemon." Sakura replied as she walked back into the showers, ignoring the lust in Daemon's eyes as he watched her.

"Y…you just had to go and give her that outfit…didn't ya?" Daemon stuttered trying to block out the image of Sakura.

"I didn't see why not, after all she is going to go see the Commander so I figured she should at least look presentable by wearing her uniform." Choking Daemon stared at Doc his mouth hanging open.

".A…ARE YOU CRAZY SHE'S HARDLY WEARING ANYTHING." Daemon screeched as he fought the growing blush that was starting to spread across his face.

"WHERE'S SAKURA?" A voice screeched making Daemon wince, peering over his shoulder Daemon groaned.

"She's in the shower Sora." Doc answered as Soar raced to the shower.

"She's a monster I tell ya, a pure monster."

"Who are you calling a monster Daemon Wright?" Sakura asked hotly as she strode out of the shower room, Sora right beside her, her silver eyes twinkling in mischief.

"U…Um." Chuckling Sora tugged on Sakura's hand.

"Come on Sakura, Commander Daddy is waiting for us." Looking down Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Laughing Sora began to drag Sakura to the exit as fast as she could. "Let's go, let's go." Watching them leave Daemon sighed.

"For as little as she is she sure is pushy, especially when it comes towards Sakura."

"You gotta remember Daemon she's only seven and Sakura is the only female figure she has." Doc replied as he tossed the bloody bandages in the garbage. "Ever since her mother died Sora has become more distant, but when Sakura is here she's like her old self again…I just wonder what will happen to her when Sakura leaves for good or dies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misawo: -:pears over at readers:- so ummmm what do you think of my first chapter?**

**Inu: It sucked**

**Misawo: -:begins to cry :-**

**Sakura: -:growls and beats him upside the head with a frying pain:-**

**Ino: -:soothes Misawo:- It was wonderful Misawo, wasn't it? -:glares at readers making sure they nod:-**

**Shikamaru: troublesome women**

**Tenten: -:throws a couple kunai at him grinning in delight as they pin him to a tree:- **

**Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Panda-chan (Gaara): hn**

**Sakura: ARGH**


	3. Black Cherry Blossoms III

**Misawo: SQUEE -:dances around in happiness:- **

**Ino: Alright who gave her the candy!**

**TenTen: She hasn't eaten any candy today.**

**Ino: Why the heck is she so hyper then if she hasn't eaten any candy yet?**

**Misawo: -:beings to drool:- **

**Sakura: ……uuummm alrighty then, anywayz Sakura does not own Naruto nor does she own any other Anime.**

**Misawo: .**

**Sai: hn**

**Sakura: -:twitches:-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed you, you know that?" Sora questioned as she gently swung Sakura's hand back and forth, smiling Sakura looked down into Sora's silver eyes.

"No I didn't know that." Sakura replied as Sora grinned in response, giggling Sora began to slowly skip.

"Yep I did, I missed you lots and lots. I dislike it when you leave to go on those stupid missions." Sora replied grumpily as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Why is that?" Sakura questioned.

"Because…I'm always afraid that I'll lose you like I lost mommy." Sora replied softly, stopping Sakura stared down at Sora's trembling frame. Kneeling down Sakura grasped Sora's chin gently and turned her head towards her.

"Look at me Sora." Sakura softly commanded, gazing up Sora stared into Sakura's jade eyes.

"I…I don't wanna lose you." Sora whimpered as tears began to stream down her face.

"You will never lose me Sora, never." Sakura stated firmly. "I shall always be with you, here and here." Sakura replied pointing to Sora's head and heart, "even if I die Sora I shall live on within you just like your mother does." Nodding her head in understanding Sora began to rub her eyes wiping away her tears. Smiling Sakura gently ruffled her soft black hair making her squeal in distaste.

"Sakura you messed up my hair." Sora complained earning a chuckle from Sakura.

"Suck it up ya big baby." Sakura teased as Sora stuck out her tongue in retaliation, grinning Sora grabbed Sakura's hand and began to once again lead her to the meeting room where her father was waiting. Chuckling in response Sakura could only grin at Sora's enthusiasm, upon reaching the meeting room Sora quickly released her hand and pushed open the doors completely oblivious to the other occupants in the room. Entering the room Sakura narrowed her eyes at the occupants and placed a hand upon on Sora's shoulder making Sora freeze and look at her in question.

"Sakura?"

"Why don't you go to the kitchens and ask Ellie to make some of his delicious peanut butter cookies." Sakura answered her gaze never wavering from the occupants, nodding her head Sora bowed to her father and bolted out of the room.

"I take it the mission was a success then Cherry?" A deep suave voice questioned from the shadows.

"Hai, Commander." Sakura replied bowing in respect.

"Gentlemen, my Lady I would like to introduce you to my number one Avenger in the Haven, Sakura."

"We know who she is." A stoic voice replied from behind her.

"Is that so? Cherry would you mind confirming that for me."

"Hai, Commander he is right I do know them." Sakura replied her voice cold and detached.

"Mind telling me how exactly?" Watching her Commander step out from the shadows Sakura bowed her head in response.

"I was once a ninja in their village before I became an Avenger for the Haven, Commander." Raising an eyebrow in response the Commander simply nodded his head and motioned for her to come and stand by his side. Standing beside him Sakura had the chance to identify the other occupants in the room. Off in the corners of the room stood Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi, sitting on the couches were Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Kunkuro, standing in front of the Commanders desk was Gaara, Tsunada and some unknown man; Shino and Kiba flanked Tsunada's side and stading in front of the doors was Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. Mentally sighing Sakura noticed how all the men had blank emotionless faces on.

' '_Geez I wonder what's lodged up their asses…maybe they haven't had the chance to fuck each other yet,' _Sakura inwardly thought all the while mentally snickering never noticing the glares she received from the men, _'…then again any woman that tries to fuck them has got to have some serious metal issues.'_

'_Like you kunoichi?'_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sakura yelled as another voice invaded her mind.

"Sakura!" Looking down Sakura found her self staring into the questioning eyes of her Commander, blushing madly Sakura diverted her gaze.

'_Problems pet?'_ Jerking back Sakura stared at the men before her, slight smirks adorned their faces, narrowing her eyes Sakura turned to her Commander.

"May I be excused Commander?" Sakura whispered in his ear, looking at her for a few seconds he finally nodded his head. Bowing Sakura quickly turned and exited through the door behind her, but not before hearing one more comment.

'_Still ever so…pathetic,'_ snarling Sakura sent a quick wave of chakra making sure to shock them.

'_STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND ASSHOLES.'_ Sakura growled out, ignoring the mental chuckles. Storming down the hallway Sakura headed towards the training area where she knew Luke and Miguel would be training. Hearing the slam of the door and curses Luke looked up and watched in amusement as Sakura began to pace around the room.

"Is something wrong love?" Luke questioned as Sakura continued to swear and pace.

"Now why would there be something wrong?" Sakura asked mockingly as she continued to pace back in forth.

"Well for one Cherie you are making a hole in the floor and two the only time you begin speaking in different languages is when something or someone pisses you off." Miguel replied standing behind Luke, his arms lazily wrapped around his waist. Glaring at the smug look on their faces Sakura stopped and plopped down onto the floor.

"Oh nothing really except for the fact that I ran into some old faces and oh yeah they can read my thoughts and talk to me in my mind." Sakura answered grinning in satisfaction at their shocked faces.

"Ye must be kidding cherie?"

"I'm not kidding Miguel." Sakura replied firmly noticing how pale he became.

"Bloody hell…for them to be able to do both means that they are fucking strong." Luke whispered, snorting in response Sakura eyed him.

"You have no fucking idea Luke, no fucking idea." Sighing Sakura fell backwards and groaned in frustration.

"Cherie why don't you tell us what exactly happened to you before you came to the Haven!" Sighing again Sakura sat up and padded the floor beside her, walking over the men sat down and watched her curiously. Staring up at the ceiling Sakura began to remember that day which drove her to the Haven.

"It was a simple recon mission…"

_-Flashback-_

"_I'm sending you to the border to village of Dreams there have been reports of rogue shinobi's attacking innocent villagers, I want you to find out who is attacking them." _

"_Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replied bowing._

"_Very well, you are dismissed Sakura." Bowing again Sakura turned and walked out of the room. Walking down the steps off the Hokage building Sakura noticed her teammates heading in her direction, smiling Sakura ran up to meet them._

"_Hey guys." Sakura greeted cheerfully, only to stop as the walked right past her not even bothering to say her to. Frowning Sakura watched them walk away and head towards were she was only moments before. "Maybe they didn't hear me." Sakura whispered to herself watching as they disappeared into the building. Sighing Sakura turned around and decided to stop by the park before she had to leave for her mission. Upon reaching the park Sakura spotted blond hair and beamed in happiness knowing exactly who it was, turning the corner Sakura spotted Ino standing with her teammates and a few other teams. "Hey Ino," Sakura shouted never noticing the hollow stares she receive._

"_Haruno," Ino replied icily making Sakura freeze in her steps, since when did Ino ever call her by her last name._

"_Um is something wrong?" Sakura inquired as she peered at Ino attentively._

"_I don't think that is any of your business Haruno." Shikamaru answered coldly as he turned and walked away, the others following him. Watching them walk away Sakura turned her gaze to Ino who was still looking at her._

"_In…"_

"_Good bye Haruno." Ino said curtly as she turned and walked away silent tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Sakura." Ino whispered knowing she would never hear her. Smiling sadly Sakura began to walk towards her apartment casting one last look at the retreating form of her once best friend. Sighing Sakura entered her apartment and headed towards her room._

"_Might as well just leave tonight…it's seems like nobody really cares for me now." Sakura stated softly as she began to pack her things, grasping her kunai pack Sakura turned and began to head towards the exit. Entering her kitchen Sakura strapped her pouch onto her thigh and grasped her mask from the counter top only for it to get snagged on the jagged edge. "GOD DAMN IT, YOU STUPID FUCKING MASK. ARGH, FIRST MY ASSHOLE OF A TEAMMATES, THEN MY SUPPOSE BEST FRIEND AND NOW YOU…WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS FUCKING KIND OF TREATMENT." Sakura screeched her anger and frustration finally catching up to her. Growling Sakura slammed her fist into the counter creating a dent, breathing heavily Sakura spun around grabbed her duffle bag and headed towards the back exit. Exiting her house Sakura quickly dashed towards the border of Kohana never looking back. _

_:5 hrs. later:_

_Scanning the area around her Sakura looked down at her map and growled. _

"_What the hell is the meaning of this…this village doesn't even exist on the map." Growling again Sakura dropped to the ground below her and tucked the map away into on of her many pouches, "what the fuck is going on?"_

"_Finally caught on Haruno?" A voice rang out from the shadows. Spinning around Sakura launched a handful of kunai's, "To slow." A voice whispered from behind her._

_Whipping around Sakura found herself staring into ice blue eyes._

"_Naruto?" Sakura questioned leaping away from her teammate. "What is going on? What is the meaning of this?"_

"_It's simple really…we are here to kill you." _

"_Wh…what?" Sakura spluttered her eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "I…I don't understand." Sakura stated as she dropped to her knees and stared at Naruto._

"_Don't you get it Haruno? Haven't you figured it out? Why everyone ignored you and gave you the cold shoulder?" Turning her head to the side Sakura watched as her remaining team mates stepped from the shadows._

"_Pathetic." A stoic voice replied from behind her, turning around Sakura watched as other teams stepped out from the shadows. Looking back at her team Sakura bowed her head._

"_I see then." Sakura whispered tears sliding down her face, looking up Naruto took a step back seeing the dead and blank look in her eyes. "Let's get this over with." Sakura replied lifelessly as she stood up smoothly._

_-End Flashback-_

"…the next thing I knew I found myself waking up in an old shack with an old woman who had found me when she was picking some herbs," Sakura whispered, "It took me a total of three months to recover and during that time I came to understand why they tried to kill me." Smiling Sakura turned to look at them. "And I got to meet all of you and become part of the Haven." Grinning Luke wrapped an arm around her waist and wiggled his eyebrows.

"And we are very glad to have such a very sexy looking woman among us…you who make our night fantasies come true when we are horny as hell." Gapping Sakura smacked him upside the head and huffed.

"This coming from the guy who is gay," Sakura grumbled, rubbing his head Luke chuckled sheepishly. "And you're dating this loser?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Miguel who was staring at Luke as is he had grown a second head.

"So do you mean to tell me when we are together you are thinking of women?" Miguel growled as he stood up, glaring down at Luke blinking in surprise. "Well if that's how it is…I'M LEAVING." Miguel screeched storming towards the exit.

"Um Miguel…MIGUEL." Sakura screamed.

"WHAT?" Miguel yelled whipping around, shaking her head Sakura sighed.

"Luke is as gay as any gay man can be."

"I know." Miguel replied smugly enjoying the looks on their faces. "I just wanted to see what your reactions would be." Gaping at him in surprise Sakura could only shake her head in response. "I question your sanity's." Smirking Luke looked back at Sakura.

"Yeah, but you love us anywayz." Rolling her eyes Sakura stood up and dusted off her uniform.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

"…you never did tell us how they were able to talk to you in your mind cherie." Miguel calmly stated. Smirking in satisfaction as Sakura froze. Sighing Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing ever escapes you does it? I'll tell you next time I promise."

"I'm keeping you to that promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misawo: Look Glacier Phoenix…I updated the story for ya…-:gets on hands and knees:- I DON'T WANNA GET HIT BY A MILK TRUCK I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE.**

**Sakura:-:swirly eyes:-alrighty then…what the hell is she talking about?**

**TenTen: Glacier Phoenix told her that is she didn't updated she was going to hit her with a milk truck in her next fic.**

**Sakura: oooohhhhhh ok.**

**Gaara: hn**

**Sakura: -:twitches:-**

**Ino: hehe…anywayz thank you to Glacier Phoenix, Flame Unicorn, Denisen and of course our beloved sister BlackAngelBlood.**

**Misawo: -:still cowering away from Glacier Phoenix:-**

**Daemon: -:sighs:- she isn't going to hurt you know Misawo**

**Misawo: -:whimpers:-**

**Daemon: -:grumbles:- I give up…anywayz please review and tell us what you think……Glacier Phoenix would you please tell Misawo you aren't going to hurt her so she can quit hiding.**

**Naruto: I'M FREE, I'M FREE. -:runs through the room naked making Hinata pass out:- **


End file.
